vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Salvatore
Zachary "Zach" Salvatore was Stefan and Damon Salvatore's distant nephew and also the father of Sarah Nelson. He was a descendant of Stefan and Damon's half-brother. He was a member of the Town Council (their supplier of vervain) and was killed by Damon Salvatore. Zach was a member of the Salvatore Family and a member of the Town Council. Early History 1994 He invites Damon into the Salvatore Boarding House for the first time, resulting in Damon meeting his pregnant girlfriend Gail, who he later feeds on and murders. The baby Sarah survived and was adopted right out of the hospital after Stefan compels him to forget the child and her mother. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One Zach Salvatore was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He lived alone at the Salvatore Boarding House until his vampire uncle, Stefan Salvatore, came to live with him after a short visit.Stefan told Elena that he would visit family members over the decades in Bloodlines. He was unhappy about this, especially after a number of "animal attacks" occurred in town. He also didn't like the presence of Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore who came to Mystic Falls due to the fact that he followed his brother to torment him. Zach showed Stefan that he had been growing vervain in the basement and they could use it to stop Damon from hurting anyone else. They failed at the first attempt but Stefan managed to spike Caroline Forbes' drink with vervain, thus weakening Damon when he bit her. Zach later visited the basement where they had Damon locked up. Zach told him that he had vervain in his system for several years and it wouldn't help to kill and drink his blood. Damon tried to strangle Zach until Stefan saved him. Throughout Zach's time in Mystic Falls during Season 1, he and Damon had a violent relationship (on Damon's part). Zach encouraged Stefan to find any way to kill Damon. Damon showed he still had an influence over Caroline and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill her for blood but Zach tried to stop him. Damon broke Zach's neck and pursued Caroline but failed as he couldn't go out in the sun. Later, Stefan found his body and realized what Damon had done. In the present day, it seems unsure whether anyone knows of Zach's death besides Stefan, Damon, and Elena Gilbert. Damon told the Town Council that Zach had gone away and he continued to supply the Council with Zach's vervain, taking over Zach's responsibilities with the council. Season Six In Black Hole Sun, Damon, stuck in the Otherworldy Time Dimension with Bonnie Bennett, and Malachai Parker, told them about what happened to him in May 10, 1994 - a few weeks before, Damon, still with his humanity switch off, visited Stefan and the still-alive-at-the time, Zach. Damon, although with no humanity, felt the need to bond with his brother. When he arrived at the boarding house, he discovered that his distance nephew had a pregnant girlfriend. Zach, wanting to know Damon, invites him in the house - despite Stefan's disapproval. After a while ago, Stefan discovered that his brother fed on Zach's girlfriend. Fed up with his brother lies, Stefan broke Damon's neck in a middle of a party. A vengeful Damon kills most of the guests in the party when Stefan wasn't there. After that, he killed Zach's girlfriend right in front of a stunned Stefan, and a horrified Zach. After that, Damon flee, leaving Stefan to compel a broken-hearted Zach, and take Zach's girlfriend to the hospital - so her baby can live - all that without Damon's knowing, even after he returned to Mystic Falls in 2009. Personality Zach was shown not to be afraid of backing down from Damon and was shown not to be happy about having both Damon and Stefan in town as there were animal attacks occurring at the time. It was shown though that he got along better with Stefan than Damon. Physical Appearance Zach was at least 6' as he towered over Stefan and Damon. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. Appearances The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth (Part 1)'' (Mentioned) Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' (Death) *''Haunted'' (Mentioned) *''162 Candles'' (Mentioned) *''Bloodlines'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''Memorial'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Mentioned) Season Six *''Black Hole Sun'' (Flashback) Name *'Zach' is a nickname for Zachariah and can be a shortened form of Zachary. Zach is a Hebrew name and it means "The Lord remembers".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zachary *'Salvatore' is Italian and means "savior".https://www.babynames.com/name/Salvatore Trivia * Zach Salvatore didn't like vampires and the reason why he didn't have a family was because of the risk of them dying or getting turned into a vampire by Damon. * Zach nearly did start a family of his own, but Damon ruined it by killing his girlfriend Gail and he never had a chance to raise Sarah since he thought she was dead. * Zach refers to Stefan as "Uncle Stefan", while Stefan (in his secret identity as a high school student) tells people that he lives with his Uncle Zach. * Zach was the vervain supplier for the Town Council. * Zach favored Stefan over Damon. * Zach was named after his ancestor Zachariah Salvatore. * With confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, he either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery 1x01-Pilot (16).jpg 1x01-Pilot (19).jpg ZachSalvatore.jpg 101-122~Stefan~Zach.png 102-079~Stefan-Zach.png 102-081~Stefan-Zach.png 104-034-1~Damon-Zach.png 104-034~Damon-Zach.png 104-037~Damon-Zach.png 104-038-Stefan~Zach-Boarding_House.png 104-040-1-Stefan-Zach.png 104-040-Stefan-Zach.png 104-041~Stefan-Zach.png 104-069~Stefan-Zach.png 104-071~Stefan-Zach.png 105-013~Stefan-Zach.png 105-029-Zach.png 105-031~Damon-Zach.png 105-033~Damon-Zach.png 105-034-1~Damon-Zach.jpg 105-103-1-Zach.jpg.jpg 105-Body-Count-Zach.png 105-133-Stefan-Zach.png 6X04-7-Zach.jpg 6X04-30-Zach.jpg 6X04-53-Zach.jpg 6X04-89-ZachStefan.jpg 6X04-90-StefanZachDamon.jpg 6X04-93-Zach.jpg 6X04-116-Zach.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased